1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a personal care absorbent article, such as an infant diaper, a training pant, an incontinence garment and the like, having a swellable structure attached thereto for use as a containment dam or support structure to contain and manage body exudates. More particularly, this invention relates to a swellable layer which swells in a z-direction, and a pleated cover material adapted to expand upon swelling of the swellable layer to allow the swellable layer to freely swell.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional personal care absorbent articles may have expandable structures or elements for containment and management of body exudates. For example, conventional personal care absorbent articles may have an expandable structure which provides void space for fecal containment and management. Such expandable structures may also provide displacement of a topsheet relative to a backsheet of the article.
These structures typically have poor component integrity, for example superabsorbent (SAM) migration of a SAM/fluffbatt. These structures expand in an uncontrolled manner as fluid is absorbed, for example the structures may expand in undesirable directions. Further, these structures have a wet, rough feel which does not offer good surface aesthetics. One solution to these problems is to provide a cover material to maintain the component integrity and provide a soft, dry surface. Accordingly, the cover material must be expandable to accommodate the expansion of the structure during article use.
It is apparent that there is a need for a cover material that allows the underlying structure to freely expand in a controlled manner, while providing a soft, dry, aesthetically pleasing surface.